Quincy
Quincy is a Hero in the game Bloons TD 6. He specializes in archery-related weaponry. His main attack is an arrow that ricochets off of 3 targets. Quincy has medium range. He is an all-around Hero with a decent attack speed, good against Camo Bloons and Lead Bloons and cheap enough to start with it in most games. From the look Quincy seems to have appearance as a crossbow dart monkey He costs $595 on Easy, $700 on Medium, $755 on Hard, and $840 on Impoppable. Quincy has been the hero shown the most, and is the starting hero of the game. The first mention of Quincy was in a blog post by HayleyBelleNK on 23 November 2017, which has revealed Quincy's silhouette, along with a note saying "BTW, Quincy says 'Hi.'" Quincy appears to be holding a compound bow with arrows with orange fletchlings at the ends. He also appears to be wearing a carbon suit with orange outlines and a few pouches. In the 5.0 update, he was given a new skin, named Cyber Quincy, alongside a new appearance and new voice lines. Quincy's bow, arrows and suit outlines are now cyan colored. He also wears an eyepatch on his left eye(right eye on the artwork). The skin costs 2500 to unlock. Upgrades Quincy will start upgrading himself every round upon placement. He earns more XP each round to unlock his next upgrade irrespective of how many bloons he pops. His upgrades can also be immediately bought with cash, though the amount of cash required to purchase the next upgrade will typically increase as the upgrades get higher, making self-upgrading an important element for his overall power. The following are the upgrades and their costs of upgrading without XP: *Level 1 - Quincy's arrows bounce up to 3 different targets. *Level 2 - Base attack bounces up to 4 targets. *Level 3 - Rapid Shot Ability: Triple attack speed for a short time. *Level 4 - Slightly longer range. *Level 5 - Allows Quincy to detect Camo Bloons. *Level 6 - Allows Quincy to fire two arrows. *Level 7 - Quincy shoots an exploding arrow every 3rd shot. *Level 8 - Arrows deal triple damage to MOAB-class bloons. *Level 9 - Base attack bounces up to 6 targets. *Level 10 - Storm of Arrows Ability: Covers a large area in a deadly rain of arrows. *Level 11 - Increased attack speed. *Level 12 - Each arrow gets more popping power. *Level 13 - Small range increase . *Level 14 - Arrows to quad damage to MOAB-Class Bloons. *Level 15 - Rapid shot becomes 4x attack speed, reduced cooldown. *Level 16 - More increased attack speed. *Level 17 - Arrows last 25% longer. *Level 18 - Storm of Arrows has reduced cooldown, 50% more arrows, and faster attack speed. *Level 19 - Each arrow gets even more popping power. *Level 20 - Storm of Arrows increased damage per arrows, and even more arrows. Activated Abilities * Rapid Shot Attack Speed for a short time. * Storm of Arrows a large area in a deadly rain of arrows. Skins Quincy has one additional skin that can be bought for a one-off purchase of 2500. It gives him a cybernetic appearance and a new set of voice lines in a new robotic voice. In game quotes Original Quincy When you place him on the map: *"Just give me a target!" *"Are you kidding me? Nothing gets past my bow!" When selecting him: *"I am Quincy, son of Quincy." *"You want some?" *"What's up?" *"What next?" *"Yeah?" *"Yes?" *"Oh, quit it!"- when annoyed *"Oh, stop that!"- when very annoyed When leveling up: *"Haha!" *"Ha!" *"Oh yeah!" *"Alright!" *"Sweet!" *"Yes!" *"Nice!" *"Awesome!" *"I am the best!" - level 20 When MOAB Class Bloons appear: *"Incoming!!"- MOAB appearance *"BFB incoming!"- BFB appearance *"ZOMG incoming!"- ZOMG appearance *"DDT incoming!"- DDT appearance *"Uhh, guys?.."- BAD appearance When popping a MOAB Class bloon: *"Headshot!" *"Is that all you got?" When using an Activated Ability: *"Come on!" - Rapid Shot *"You can all have some!" - Storm of Arrows When leaking a bloon: *"Seriously?" *"Oh, come on!" Cyber Quincy (additional) There are some quotes that Cyber Quincy says that normal Quincy doesn't. In fact, there are only a few occasions where he has a fully different set of quotes: when he is placed, ... . Usually, he will mix some of his old quotes too. When placed: *"Bow fully powered. Arrows primed!" *"Scanning for targets!" When you select him: *"I am Quincy, evolved from Quincy!" *"You want some?" *"What's up?" *"What next?" *"Yeah?" *"Yes?" *"Oh, quit it!"- when annoyed *"Oh, stop that!"- when very annoyed When leveling up: *"Haha!" *"Ha!" *"Oh yeah!" *"Alright!" *"Sweet!" *"Yes!" *"Nice!" *"Awesome!" *"Apex power achieved!" - level 20 When MOAB Class Bloons appear: *"Incoming!!"- MOAB appearance *"BFB incoming!"- BFB appearance *"ZOMG incoming!"- ZOMG appearance *"DDT incoming!"- DDT appearance *"B.A.D. incoming!"- BAD appearance When popping a MOAB Class bloon: *"Target eliminated!" When using an Ability: *"Rapid Shot!" - Rapid Shot *"Storm: Protocol Alpha!"- Storm of Arrows When leaking a bloon: *"Seriously?" *"Oh, come on!" Tips *He is very useful for players who have only just started the game. With good popping power for how much he costs in the early-game, the player can spend more time exploring other towers without needing to focus too much on logical defense. Version History TBA Gallery HeroIconQuincy.png|Quincy Icon QuincyPortraitLvl3.png|Level 3 QuincyPortraitLvl7.png|Level 7 QuincyPortraitLvl10.png|Level 10 Level 20 Quincy.png|Quincy's artwork at Level 20. Quincy's Valentine.jpg|Quincy, in a recent Facebook post by Ninjakiwi, prepared to deliver a Valentine's Day gift to someone (presumably Gwendolin) Trivia *His in-game quotes confirm the correct pronunciations for some of the MOAB-class bloons. It is confirmed that BFB, ZOMG, DDT and BAD are all officially pronounced by their initials, rather than as single words. *Quincy, alongside Churchill, are currently the only purely offensive heroes that can detect camos with their main attack, as they lack support capabilities. *His line "I am Quincy, son of Quincy." may be a reference to the i am x son of y trope . It may also be a reference to the earl son of earl greentext, where the player created thousands of the same characters, each having the same statistics and name as the last one. *His name may be a reference to the Quincy, a fictional race in Bleach, who also wield bows and arrows, but in this case, spiritual ones. *The exploding arrows appear to have limited popping power, likely 40 or less. Category:Heroes Category:Bloons TD 6